1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for modeling of movement of air under a floor of a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical data centers have areas beneath the floor that are used for storage of electrical wires and equipment as well as for the transmission of air conditioning, which is blown from beneath the floor to the data center. The electrical wiring and equipment often act as obstacles for the efficient movement of the air conditioning beneath the floor of the data center. Determining where the obstacles are and how the obstacles are affecting the movement of air beneath the floor can be a difficult and time consuming process. There is therefore an ongoing need to improve the processes for modeling movement of air under a floor of a data center.